


Piercing

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain someone has a piercing kink~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Title** : Piercing (random ficlet i was drooling over in my head last night) ~~  
~~

 **Pairing** : Shizaya

 **Rated** : errr… T? R?

“Heh~ Shizu-chan had fetish for piercings, I never knew that~” Izaya smirked despite his uneven breath and his chest heaving up and down. He was holding up his shirt above his nipples with his hands as Shizuo licked inside his belly button with a new piercing. 

“Shut up flea.” The blond debt collector spoke only briefly before going back to sucking on the informant’s taunt muscles, loving how they spazzed just a bit when he licked over a particular sensitive spot, lightly rolling the navel ring with his tongue. It was a new piercing, cleansed and few days passed… still sensitive enough to hurt if Shizuo tweaked it gently but passed the time for infection luckily. 

“Besides, you’ve got these on your own, flea.” Shizuo murmured as he tugged at both of Izaya’s nipple rings, hooking them with fingers. The tug makes Izaya moan reflexively, his body flushing up even more. 

“Did not. I said I lost a bet you protozoan! Can’t you remember properly?” Izaya growled, still trying to justify why he had piercings on his nipples as well. 

“Liar.” Shizuo murmured as he rose to kiss Izaya on the lips, his hands now falling away from the nipple rings down to his slim waist, pass the protruding hip bones then to the bulge between the informant’s legs.

“On your next bet…” Shizuo whispered between his kisses while he squeezed Izaya’s cock trapped inside his thin fabric, rubbing the throbbing head gently. “Pierce here.”


End file.
